1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a fastening system with a rear grip element for introduction in a first position into a mounting opening of a elongated hollow body and in a second position for rear gripping mounting projections arranged in the hollow body, as well as having at least one stop for frontal external contact of the edges abutting the hollow body longitudinal walls. The stop is connected with the rear grip element by means of a fastening element. A device for introducing a relative rotary movement is provided between the stop and the rear grip element about the axis of the fastening elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fastening systems of the above type are known for fastening of an object, for example, to C-shaped mounting rail fixed to a surface. The fastening system is introduced into the mounting opening of the mounting rail and rotated, for example, by an angle of 90°. When this is done the rear grip part of the fastening system grips the mounting projections in the mounting rail. Accordingly, it is possible to displace the fastening system in the longitudinal direction of the mounting rail to a final position on the mounting rail. In order to effect a fastening of the fastening system on the mounting rail, the rear grip part is clamped against the stop, for example, using a threaded bar, tightened and thus affixed to the mounting projections. This type of fastening system is suitable for fastening elongated objects and conduit lines, such as pipelines or the like. This type of fastening system is, for example, known from DE 197 36 933 A1.
For fastening a conduit line to a hollow body a number of fastening systems are placed in the hollow body. On the one hand, in order to accelerate the setting operation of the individual fastening systems and to assure in each fastening system perfect orientation of the rear grip part, an anchoring unit is proposed in DE 196 17 750 C1, wherein the rear grip part connected rotationally with the stop, between the stop and grip part a reset spring is provided that can be tensioned by rotation of these two parts relative to each other. The reset spring creates a resetting force when rotated. Rotary limitation stops are provided at the stop. As soon as the rear grip part is situated on the inside of the hollow body at the time of the setting operation of the anchoring unit, the later is oriented for rear gripping of the edges of the hollow body by the reset force of the reset spring.
The drawback of the known solution is that the anchoring unit must be further rotated after introduction through the mounting opening of the mounting rail by a specific angle, in order to optimally grip the mounting projections. Especially at difficult to access locations, this circumstance is a drawback when mounting the anchoring unit.